Big Time Concert
Big Time Concert is the 2010-second made-for-television movie of the series film franchise/season one finale for the television series Big Time Rush. Big Time Concert is the 19th and 20th episodes of season one of Big Time Rush. It's the show's first hour-long special not counting the pilot episode. It's the season one finale of the show as well. It premiered on Nickelodeon on August 20 2010 at 8:00 PM ET. This movie included many recurring and guest star roles. It also featured the second and major appearance of Phil LaMarr as Hawk Gustavo's rival who appears in Big Time Sparks. In the movie, Hawk is the main villain. Nickelodeon promoted this one-hour special as a movie but it is a two-part episode. The movie focuses on the event of the first CD release and tour for BTR but before that happens they must rock the concert where chaos ensues proceeding the movie. Plot The boys are preparing for their first concert in the eye of their first album release. Griffin the head of the record label cancels the tour the concert and the album forcing the boys to move back to Minnesota. Their life-long friendship is facing a crisis in which James gets angry and signs a record deal with Gustavo’s rival. Meanwhile Kendall Carlos and Logan try to fulfill their dreams which they had before they were formed into a boy band until Gustavo comes back and tells them that the album will be released and that the concert and tour will be held. The boys struggle with getting James back into the band and preparing for the concert and time is slowly running out... About the Episode In the series first one-hour special, it’s the event of [[Big Time Rush|'Big Time Rush']]'s first CD release. They go through a lot of hard work including being trained by Dak Zevon 'and being jumped on by a crazy fan. When Griffin the head of the record label dashes the boys' dream of being musicians. Kendall and Jo also have their first kiss once she finds out about the news. The boys return to Minnesota to focus on other goals Logan is working on his dream of being a doctor Kendall is working on his dream of being a hockey player and Carlos wants to be a Superhero and James just wants to be Famous so he continues to not talk to the other boys James is riding his bike and runs into Hawk's car and becomes Hawk's new pop-star to knock Big Time Rush out only it’s not as it seems as he does not have his own vocals or his own lips! James returns to the boys once he realizes he misses them. The boys bring back the giant turd song and James interprets his famous ending to the song while the other boys were trying to find a replacement for James. Gustavo and the boys then plan their first big concert. However right before their sold out concert starts Hawk Gustavo's archrival and his assistant Rebecca kidnap the four boys and try to destroy the band's career. The boys will try everything to escape including falling down stairs while tied up in chairs. In the end they make it to the concert and they get three-record deals and a worldwide tour and a Sebastian, which Gustavo does not know what the heck it is and Kelly made Griffin promise to never do anything like this again, then you see a similar ending like we've seen in Big Time Audition and Big Time Move "And the Musical Journey Continues". It’s been confirmed by the boys that the Second season will premiere September 24th, 2010. Production Production began some time before summer in 2010. On July 2010 it was officially confirmed in the first promo that they wrapped production in their first Big Time Rush movie and it will premiere in August. In the second promo it was said to air on Friday August 20 2010 at 8:00 p.m. ET. In the third promo part of the movie's plot was revealed. The movie was filmed at Los Angeles in Hollywood and Minnesota. Throughout the movie several scenes from their real-life concert on June 10 2010, at Times Square are shown. Prior to this they were filming the real-life Times Square concert to use it as a dream sequence in the movie. Season Finale It was confirmed by the people at the 2010 Teen Choice Awards that this is the actual season finale of the first season and that Live from Times Square is a "Behind the Scenes" episode extra made apart from the series. Trivia *This episode is also known as "Big Time First Concert". *This special marks the first time "This Is Our Someday" is performed rather than played instrumentally. *Kendall and Jo kiss for the first time once she hears the news of the boys going back to Minnesota. *The boys bring back the famous "The Giant Turd Song". In addition, as if on cue James returned to the band just in time to sing his famous line in The Giant Turd Song. *This was the second hour-long special of Big Time Rush right after "Big Time Audition". *At the end of the episode Nickelodeon aired a special live concert of Big Time Rush's Times Square performance with behind the scenes extras. It also serves as the 19th episode. *The ending of the season finale is like the ending of Big Time Audition only the "Begins" to "Continues" is modified. It happens again in "Big Time Move". *This is the second episode to feature a performance in an audience, the first being "Big Time Dance". *The premiere also drew 3.342 million viewers and "Big Time Concert" ranked as Friday’s number-one telecast on broadcast and basic cable with kids 2-11 and posted double and triple-digit gains with total viewers (+47%), kids 2-11 (+64%), kids 6-11 (+119%), and tweens 9-12 (140%). Additionally, in the week leading up to the premiere of “Big Time Concert” the Big Time Rush show page on Nick.com hit a record high with 757,000 unique visitors and 3.2 million page views. *This is the first time we see Carlos as El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Ma his alter-ego returns in Big Time Superheroes. *The scene with the boys dreaming about performing on Times Square was made with footage from Big Time Rush: Live from Times Square. Goof *When Gustavo screams very loud that the world hears him it shows Chicago Illinois instead of Minneapolis, Minnesota. *When the boys are having their concert fantasy at the beginning Logan's eyes are open part of the time Quotes :'Gustavo ...Should I remind them that preparing for a concert will be the hardest thing they've ever done? And that it's not in Times Square? :Kelly Oh, let them have their fantasy. They look so happy! :Gustavo FINE...i'll give them another minute. Then I'll burst their bubble! ---- :Carlos I thought training was fun. :Logan That's your concussion talking. : Carlos (faints) ---- :Kendall I'm not good at goodbyes. :Jo: Well then. Here's something to remember me by. (grabs Kendall by the shirt and kisses him on the lips) :Camille Wow...she's really good at goodbyes. :Kendall I never thought that...our first kiss would be our last. :Logan Do I get something to remember you by? :Camille 'Of course. ''(leans in for a kiss but then slaps him to the floor. Kendall and Jo look at her and she shrugs) ---- :'''Hawk Give me the rundown. :Rebecca (pointing at a picture of the boys) Logan Mitchell. The smart one. Which means he'll ask questions. (points at Kendall) Kendall Knight. The complete package, but strong-headed, hard to control. (points at Carlos) Carlos Garcia. High energy a good dancer, but wears a helmet for no apparent reason. (points at James) James Diamond. Extra pretty solid voice driven beyond belief. ---- :Hawk Really?! Well I'm sticking with the double caw. ---- :Carlos Still unnamed superhero! Songs Featured *City Is Ours *This Is Our Someday *The Giant Turd Song *Famous Gallery External links Click here to view the second promo. 119-120 19-20 119-120 119-120 Category:Stubs